


The Way of Self-Promotion

by Yukio



Series: K-pop Inukog [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - K-pop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Chilling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: When Inuyasha eats pizza like a pig, Kouga can't resist and takes a picture of his boyfriend, uploading it right on Instagram. According to Inuyasha, such a deed calls for revenge.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: K-pop Inukog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705915
Kudos: 14





	The Way of Self-Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story from my Inukog K-pop Universe. The inspiration for it was my friend Chercherin's art that is included in the story <3  
> I also want to thank Inukouga for checking my poor grammar <3

It was yet another stressful day in the life of the boy band K-9. The boys had to endure hard choreography practice, voice practice; they even had English lessons so that they sang their English lines properly. The only one who didn’t have problems with English was probably their silver-haired rapper Dog. On the other hand, the lead dancer and leader of K-9, known in the band as Wolf, wasn’t so lucky and needed to work hard on his language skills, especially pronunciation.

Wolf’s evening was spent working out in the gym and when he finally got to his boyfriend’s apartment, it was pretty late.

“You look like hell,” Dog said instead of a greeting when he opened the door.

“Thanks for the warm welcome, I really needed it,” the singer said sarcastically as he stepped in and walked right into the living room, where he proceeded to flop down on the couch.

“You can always count on me, Kouga dear,” the rapper returned the tone, but in reality he was amused by how exhausted his boyfriend looked. He closed the door and followed Kouga into the living room.

“Fuck you, Inuyasha,” Kouga growled. “Why don’t you tell me something nice?”

“What would you like to hear?”

“Anything.”

“I ordered pizza for dinner. It should be here any moment,” Inuyasha said, and as if he had predicted it, the bell rang.

The boys grinned at each other.

“I like that sound,” Kouga said.

“Who doesn’t? I’ll be right back.” Inuyasha left the room and the singer could hear him talking to the delivery guy. After a few minutes Inuyasha returned with a huge box of deliciously smelling pizza.

“I took just one, but extra-large,” the rapper informed his boyfriend, but Kouga didn’t really care about the size of the pizza as long as he could eat it.

“Gimme!”

“Wait! I ordered it, I have the right of the first piece,” Inuyasha pulled the pizza away from Kouga’s reach.

“Dammit, do you want me to starve?” Kouga complained.

“You kept me waiting.”

“I had my training!”

“Excuses.”

In the end, after bickering briefly, both of them got hold of a piece of the pizza and started eating. The delicious meal was disappearing fast, but with each bite they felt fuller and fuller.

“Do you want the last piece?” Inuyasha asked.

“Nah, you can eat it.” Kouga leaned against the back rest and sighed contently. He watched his boyfriend eat with gusto. Inuyasha didn’t even care he had tomato sauce around his mouth.

“Good?” Kouga asked with a grin.

Inuyasha gave a sound very similar to a growl, not even looking at the singer. Kouga laughed quietly when suddenly something occurred to him. He reached for his phone in his pocket and tapped on the camera icon.

“Say cheese!” Kouga cried cheerfully, lifting the hand holding his phone. He could see his smiling face and Inuyasha’s puzzled expression in the background on the display. One more tap and the photo was taken.

“What was that?” Inuyasha asked, unimpressed, while Kouga chuckled, checking the photo in the phone.

“Kagura wants us to be active on social media, doesn’t she? This is gonna go up on Instagram,” Kouga laughed, not even looking up from the display. The truth was that their manager, Kagura, worked her ass off to make them as famous as possible, because fame meant money in her dictionary, and money was the thing that ruled the world. In her eyes, using social media was a great way of self-promotion, therefore the members of the band were ordered to create accounts and present their fans the fake, shiny, amazing life they had.

“You’re an idiot,” Inuyasha grumbled. “Show me the picture.”

“Wait. It needs a little improvement.” Kouga sniggered, his fingers tapping the phone screen and writing. After a moment he showed the picture to Inuyasha.

The rapper was quiet for a few seconds, his expression slowly turning from unimpressed to glowering. “So I’m a pig,” he said, and there was warning in his voice, which Kouga totally ignored.

“You definitely eat like one,” the band leader kept laughing. In a split second, his laughter was interrupted by a piece of pizza thrown at his face.

“I eat like a pig, but you look like one,” Inuyasha said as the pizza fell on Kouga’s T-shirt and then on his lap. The rapper reached for his boyfriend’s phone and took a photo of Kouga’s perplexed expression.

_I was an ass,_ he started with adjusting the photo and his mouth stretched into a grin. _This happened,_ he typed.

“What the hell, Inuyasha!?”

“Just a moment.” Inuyasha added a few laughing emojis and posted the photo on Kouga’s Instagram. “Done. You can’t ask for better promotion,” he said as he returned the phone to Kouga.

The singer immediately checked his profile. “I’ll kill you…”

Inuyasha laughed. “No, you won’t.”

“Give me one good reason.”

Inuyasha leaned closer to his boyfriend. “Because I kiss like a god. At least that’s what you always cry when we’re in the bedroom.”

Kouga stopped glowering and nodded. “You actually have a point,” he admitted. “Wanna make me cry that again? I need to take off these dirty clothes, anyway,” he said, and his mouth stretched into a grin matching his boyfriend’s.

Inuyasha smirked. “Take a shower first. I won’t kiss you when you… look like a pig.”

Kouga looked at him as though he was contemplating something. “We can go together. You need to wash your face as well by the way.”

Inuyasha’ grin widened. “I like how your mind works,” he said, grabbing Kouga’s hand and pulling him to the bathroom.


End file.
